tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Dinos and Discoveries
Dinos and Discoveries is a UK, US, Canadian, AUS, Dutch, Taiwanese, Brazilian, French and Polish DVD containing six episodes from the eighteenth season. Description All aboard for a roaring good time with Thomas and his friends! The engines are filled with wonder at the fantastical new sights and sounds on Sodor. Volcanoes sizzle and dinosaurs roar as the engines help the Earl with a special surprise. Marion experiences some dino daydreams, as Bill and Ben send Timothy on an expedition for a rainbow-coloured truck/colored car. Samson discovers his slip-ups cause confusion and delay, while Emily marvels at her giant and worldly Special. It's time for big adventure and dino-sized fun with Thomas & Friends! Episodes # Marion and the Dinosaurs * # Millie and the Volcano * # Timothy and the Rainbow Truck/Timothy and the Rainbow Car * # Samson at Your Service * # Emily Saves the World * # Samson Sent for Scrap *Followed by a Bonus Feature (UK Only) Bonus Features UK/AUS * Calling All Engines! - Diesel and Caitlin * Mr. Perkin's Storytime - Edward and Gordon * The Earl's Quiz - Kevin's Cranky Friend and Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Mr. Perkins' Postcards - The Shunting Yard * Who's That Engine - Gordon US * Hey, Hey Thomas! sing-along song * Guess Who? puzzles - Marion and Samson Trivia * The Dutch DVD release was going to be released for March 24th, 2015, but the date was pushed to May 26th. * This is the last US DVD to date, aside from the specials, to feature French narration as a language selection along with English and Spanish. After this the US non-special DVDs only featured English and Spanish and did not feature French. * According to Ryan Hagan of SiF, the episodes in the DVD were going to be part of Season 19. Goofs * David Baas is mistakenly credited as the director during the opening of the UK and Australian DVDs. * In the end credits, William Middleton is credited for the Edward and Gordon illustrations, even though they were re-done by C. Reginald Dalby. * On the US DVD: ** The Mr. Perkins segments are switched around. ** Keith Wickham is credited twice. * On the back cover of the Australian DVD: ** Annie's graphic is not aligned correctly so part of her frame appears to be missing. ** It states that the release does not feature subtitles. However, subtitles are actually available on the disc. DVD Packs UK * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Special Edition Box Set Dutch * 2 DVD Boxset Gallery File:DinosandDiscoveriesadvertisement.png|Advertisement File:DinosandDiscoveries(USDVD)backcover.png|US Back cover TheAdventureBeginsDinosandDiscoveriesDoublePack.PNG|Double pack with The Adventure Begins File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD).png|UK DVD File:DinosandDiscoveriesUKiTunescover.jpg|UK iTunes cover File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD)backcoverandspine.png|UK Back cover and spine File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD)disc.png|UK Disc File:DinosandDiscoveries(AustralianDVD).png|Australian DVD File:DinosandDiscoveries(CanadianDVD).png|Canadian DVD File:DinosandDiscoveries(DutchDVD).jpg|Dutch DVD File:2DVDBoxSet.png|Double DVD with Spills and Thrills File:DinosandDiscoveries(Taiwanese).jpg|Taiwanese DVD File:DinosandDiscoveriesPortugueseDVD.jpeg|Brazilian DVD File:DinosandDiscoveries(FrenchDVD).png|French DVD File:DinosandDiscoveriesPolishDVD.jpeg|Polish DVD File:DinosandDiscoveriesPolishDVDBackCover.jpeg|Polish DVD Back Cover File:DinosandDiscoveriespromo.png|Promo File:SamsonDinosandDiscoveriesPromo.jpg File:ThomasandTimothyDinosandDiscoveriesPromo.jpg File:DinosandDiscoveriespromo2.jpg File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD)titlecard.png|UK Title card File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD)mainmenu.png|UK Main menu File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD)episodeselectionmenu.png|UK Episode selection menu File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD)bonusfeaturesmenu.png|UK Bonus features menu File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD)reallyusefulcertificatescreen.png|Really useful certificate screen File:DinosandDiscoveries(USDVD)Menu1.png|US main menu File:DinosandDiscoveries(USDVD)Menu2.png|US episode selection menu File:DinosandDiscoveries(USDVD)Menu3.png|US language selection menu File:DinosandDiscoveries(USDVD)Menu4.png|US bonus features menu File:DinosandDiscoveriesPolishDVDMenu1.jpeg|Polish DVD Menu File:DinosandDiscoveriesPolishDVDMenu2.jpeg|Polish Episode Selection File:DinosandDiscoveriesDutchDVDMenu1.png|Dutch main menu File:DinosandDiscoveriesDutchDVDMenu2.png|Dutch episode selection Trailers File:Dinos and Discoveries - UK Trailer|UK DVD trailer File:Dinos and Discoveries - US Trailer|US DVD trailer Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:French DVD releases Category:Taiwanese DVD/VCD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video